narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuhara
Appearance Atsuhara is considered by many to be an attractive female. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is around 60 cm tall (5 feet), and weighs roughly 45.4 kg (100 lbs). Like the rest of her family her hair is as unusual as her natural affinity to fire, although she is born in the Land of Water, and more specificly the village hidden in the Mist. She is fairly slender but has a slight athletic tone, and being 15 she has more feminine features than what a younger girlw ould have. Aside from her blonde hair and blue eyes, there are not very many distinctions in Atsuhara's appearance from that of other girls her age. Personality Like the element unique to her Kekkei-genkai bloodline, Atsuhara has a fiery attitude and personality. She is very energetic but can also be very calm and serious at times especially during battle. She can in once sense become too overconfident in her abilities sometimes as she does have a bit of a superiority complex in her attitude towards others when she realizes how strong she is compared to them and has been known to taunt those who she has defeated in battle. Although her kind disposition also allows her to admit when she is beaten, and thus she is just as quick to compliment another's successful attack. History Atsuhara was always a gifted child when it came to manipulating her chakra, she was also very gifted in casting illusion jutsu. As many girls in the Mist, she became a Kunoichi and trained hard, graduating at the top of her class. Her abilities gained her a bit of a reputation amongst the rest of her village. Early Life Atsuhara's parents were both skilled ninja from the Natsu clan. Their unique ability to mold fire with their chakra made them feared by many of the other Kirigakure ninja, many of the clan went into hiding including Atsuhara's family along the same time as the Yuki clan's disappearance. But fortunately Atsuhara's parents were considered heroes and because they kept their kekkei genkai secret, they were able to raise their daughter with relative safety. At a young age Atsuhara displayed an affinity for fire style, but was told to keep her unique molding abilities secret by her mother and father. At age 4 Atsuhara could use Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu. A technique that the famed Uchiha used as a "coming of age" technique, her abilities only grew as she learned to cast the jutsu along with shuriken incased inside the fireball in order to get a guaranteed affected. When she turned five she joined the Ninja academy where she underwent a harsh training, and was bullied by the other children due to her affinity to fire style, and inability to use water style. For most of her life she had been somewhat hated by her peers, but she was also too strong to be bullied by her classmates who were also afraid of he. This continued until she was assigned to Team 13 of Kirigakure, there her squadmates who were initially scared of her began to trust her and for the first time she had real friends to count on. Although that too would eventually change. Abilities WIP Taijutsu WIP Genjutsu WIP Ninjutsu WIP Intelligence WIP Chakra Prowess WIP Kekkei Genkai WIP